Thekar
The Thekar (Renomutatio thekarus) is a large furry mammalian species native to Planet Cold 003 (formerly Planet Thekar). Despite living on the same planet as the Pubbo, they are a slave race to a different aspect of the than the flying octopi. They are, however, the most sentient race on the planet and account for all the cities and structures on it. The Thekar are adept soldiers and are deployed throughout the galaxy. When the Planet Trade Organization fell, many Thekar commanders tried to seize the mantle of power for themselves. Thus, in the wake of the organization's collapse, the Thekar became one of the most involved races in the struggle to find a successor to Cold family's deposed rulers. History Origins Despite sharing a planet with the Pubbo, the Thekar did not evolve into sentience until 1 Million Before Age, which was nearly 19 million years after the other sentient race had first evolved. After the Thekar developed into intelligent, sophisticated tribes and began hunting the Pubbo for food, they decided to name the planet after themselves. As the years progressed and the Pubbo took to the air, the two species became estranged, and had minimal contact. The name "Planet Thekar" thus remained. Early Thekar were spread across their planet; and after the great years of rain near the 800,000 Before Age, much of the land was flooded and became a massive archipelago. This effectively split the population into various communities. Over the coming centuries, the various tribes fought or forged alliances, with some becoming more powerful, and others dying out. By the time of Nitro's coming to the planet, only a few massive tribes remained, although they were not necessarily hostile to one another. Intergalactic Usage Being on the border of Cooler's and Nitro's territories, Planet Thekar was the site of a notorious, albeit brief bit of kin-strife. The two brothers both claimed the planet for themselves and attempted to occupy it. Much talk and many threats were exchanged between the two; but Nitro arrived to the disputed territory first. Upon finding the residents, the Thekar, he also claimed those for his armies and began fighting down the populations to his submission. While doing this, Cooler arrive, and decimated his brother's fleet in orbit. Leaving Nitro with his personal soldiers stranded on the planet, Cooler descended into the atmosphere. It was there, he discovered the Pubbo, the race he originally thought his brother was after. After noting them, he landed, and dueled with Nitro. The two beat each other up, with Cooler holding a slight advantage until their father, arrived and made them stop. As part of the terms of agreement, Cooler was allowed to take the Pubbo, and Nitro could take the Thekar. The planet itself was taken by their father to prevent further wars, which was an extremely rare move. And despite Cooler acquiring the Pubbo rather easily, the Thekar proved to be a more difficult task for his brother. Nitro conquered the Thekar quickly, but even in their submission, the species mostly refused to serve as his soldiers. It got to the point where Thekar forced into the armor and services of war attacked their fellow soldiers to spite their tyrant ruler and flaunt their rebellious tendencies. Nitro eventually returned to the planet, along with several strong captains, and visited each tribe. Upon finding the representatives of each tribe, he publically tortured and mutilated each one of them. And he promised to do the same for any others who refused to serve him loyally. He had no insubordination from them thereafter. The Thekar comprised a rather small portion of Nitro's military forces, at 0.35% of the population. After Nitro's death, his daughter Yuki took the mantle of his empire. A famous Thekar, Naro, served directly under Yuki as the personal commander for all of her forces. He was later killed by the Ledas, signaling the end of Nitro's empire. Thereafter, remaining Thekar soldiers, who were formerly under Yuki's command, took part in the galactic-wide war for power that erupted after the the Cold family was destroyed. Habitat Thekar lived in small tribes across the hilly regions of their planet until the great years of rain. After the planet was covered in water and much of the land sunk beneath the new oceans, most of the Thekar were redistributed to various islands. Most communities then formed around their islands. Thekar live within cities which have numerous buildings with electricity, running water, paved roads, and full plumbing. The most important aspect of every Thekar town is the port, where almost all trade takes place. Because much of Planet Thekar is an archipelago, the various cities can only interact with one another through the ports. As the Thekar have no flying machines, the water is their primary means of movement. Many male Thekar will act as merchants and traders and travel to nearby islands throughout their lives. It is less common for females to do this. Males and females usually live on the island they are born on, regardless of if they visit others throughout their lives. Physiology Appearance Thekar are bipedal animals with two arms. They are covered in fur, except on their chest and face. The color of their fur varies - from orange, to blue, to grey - and it is speculated that Thekar can change the color of their fur based on their environment. Despite their chosen color, all Thekar fur becomes grey in old age. While they do not possess claws, they have three digits on each hand. Thekar have extraordinarily sharp teeth. Their faces are lean and their are noses long. They have very low ears, which are on the sides of their necks and are merely slits. They have large spikes jutting out from the sides and top of their head toward their back. Thekar also have three eyes, which are equally spread across their head, with the middle one slightly elevated over the others. On their hands and feet, they have very subtle suction cups, which are mainly used to aid in climbing. There is no difference in the appearance of males and females aside from the obvious genitalia differences. While they breathe oxygen, the large presence of other elements in their atmosphere (namely Argon and Flourine) makes Thekar blood blue. Lifestyle Baby Thekar are born in groups of 1 to 3. They will not grow their fur until they are around five years old. They are raised by both parents until they reach the age of 18. Throughout that time, they are heavily educated by both their parents and teachers. Though females rarely become merchants, all children are taught how to navigate a ship through water. One Thekar reach the age of 18, they are considered adults are expected to fend for themselves. Considering how much schooling each Thekar gets, they are usually able to get some kind of job. Thekar will remain in contact with their parents and may visit them occasionally. Around the age of 60, they become sexually mature and will chose a mate. Until then, Thekar will usually live alone. Thekar treat all children equally regardless of gender and will split most of their wealth amongst their children once they die. However, the eldest child, regardless of gender, usually will get the choicest picks of the inheritance. This may be their parent's house or even their trading vessel. Behavior Thekar mental traits vary greatly. Depending on the tribes, some are intellectually-based, some are war-like, and some are peace-driven. All Thekar are highly educated from a young age, so despite which way one leans, they are all properly nurtured. If they grow up in a less advanced city, Thekar young may be taught how to hunt by their parents. However, those who are in more intellectually-based societies have no need to hunt. Naro is an example a Thekar who was brought up in an intellectually-based society. Thekar tend to be introverted around other races and keep to their own kind. As mentioned above, Thekar have inherent rebellious tendencies; as most of their societies were either republics or oligarchies, most of the race deemed individualism important. This culture was partly lost after their annexation by Nitro and forced slavery. Early Thekar showed contempt for the other sentient race of their planet, the Pubbo, showing that the species would look down on weaker species. Once enlisted in the Planet Trade Organization, many Thekar excelled as officers, and this gave some evidence to the theory that many Thekar are naturally born leaders. Reproduction Thekar females are expected to initiate the mating ritual in this culture. To do so, they will make something for their mate (a hunting tool, a small boat, etc). If the male accepts the gift, he accepts the female as his mate. It is expected that Thekar will have multiple generations of children, regardless of how many they have in each generation. Thekar have no mating season, so as soon as they become mature and find a mate, they will have children. Male Thekar have three penises and will use all of them during intercourse. Thekar will not have recreational sex until they have finished having children. Homosexual behavior has been documented at 8% of males and 7% of females. Mated pairs are not common, but it is not taboo in this culture for same-gendered pairs. Despite the lack of taboo, only around 2% of mated pairs comprise of homosexuals. Diet and feeding Thekar used to hunt Pubbos before the Pubbos evolved into being able to fly. Once the great years of rain occurred and much of the land was put underwater, the Thekar became a species of fishermen. Fishing became integral to the culture of the species, and trade routes were established between various islands primarily as a means to supply enough food to each community. Because all of the oceans are freshwater, Thekar get their water from them as well, though often Thekar can get enough water through simply eating fish. Most fish that Thekar catch are small, no bigger than the size of one of their hands. Thus, Thekar have to eat 5 meals a day to get enough nutrients and energy. Some Thekar hunt larger fish in the oceans. Such hunting is often treacherous and uncommon. This type of hunting is usually done by Thekar who live in poor communities and who do not have access to as many trade routes as others. To catch such fish, the Thekar will dive in the water (so as to not risk damage to their important boats) and use spears or energy-based weaponry to attack the animals. Once the animal is dead, the Thekar will drag it back to shore with their ships. Longevity and mortality Thekar males live for around 380 years. They reach sexual maturity at 60 years of age. Female Thekar live for around 375 years and reach sexual maturity at around 30 years of age. Once they reach about 330 to 340 years of age, Thekar hair will become grey. Grey-furred Thekar are extremely respected in their communities. Thekar mortality rate differs amongst the cities. In those more advanced cities, the infant mortality rate is around 5%, and 70% of individuals live to reach old age. In less advanced societies, the infant mortality rate is around 17%, and around 30% of individuals live to reach old age. Thekar soldiers have a low mortality rate in the field of battle at only 30%. Technology Thekar have mid-tier technology. Various tribes had cities with electrical power and mechanical vehicles and devices, similar to the level of technology on . While there are some multi-story buildings, they are somewhat uncommon; most buildings are only a single story high. Thekar also possessed decent weaponry. While many used spears to hunt, energy-based weaponry was not uncommon, even in poorer communities. Importantly, the Thekar had no space-faring ships and minimal flying machines on the planet. Because of their planet's naturally high gravity (25G) and the fact that most cities were better connected in trade by the waterways, flight technology never developed. This was also important in showing how the Thekar never knew that there was a race of Pubbo (who were thought extinct) living in the upper atmosphere. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Species Category:Hyper Zergling